Lightshow
by busigt-81
Summary: Mike loves running, it clears his head and helps him think about whats going on in his life and he needs it now more than ever.


AN: So this also popped into my head and I just wanted to post it because I really love this show and hurt!Mike ;) Hopefully my english doesn't destroy the story but be warned. Please tell me if you like it! The title come from the song Lightshow by Plants and animals. I just love that song!  


Lightshow:

Mike loves running, it clears his head and helps him think about whats going on in his life and he needs it now more than ever.

The others in the house is still mad at him for almost burning Hectors and he doesn't know how to make it better.

So he runs.

Mike is used to not fitting in, have always been the new kid and just as he was making his place he was moved but running had always been there, that was the only thing they couldn't take away from him.

But this is the first time he really wants to fit in.

Running on the beach was a little bit more strenuous but that helped in the clearing of his head and helped him form a plan.

Looking out over the sea, seeing the waves crashing against the pier made him smile because it was beautiful.

Mike swept his eyes over the beach, over the sea and then at the pier when he noticed a surfer riding on a wave close to the pier and he let out a small gasp as the surfer fell from his board into the water near the pier.

The young agent speed up, then he dived into the water, ignoring the cold and swam towards where he saw the surfer crash.

After a few dives he found the man who was panicking and grabbed at Mike as a big wave crashed into them.

The surfer got a hard grip onto Mike and dragged the young man under but Mike was stronger and somehow got them up to the surface just as another big wave crashed into them and both men slammed against one of the pillars of the pier.

Mike hit the pillar with his left arm first and then with his left side, the impact making him loose his breath but not his grip on the surfer.

The surfer must have hit his head or just passed out so as Mike got his breath back he got a better grip on the now still man and towed him into the beach.

Feeling sand under his feet, Mike pulled and dragged them man onto the beach to check his pulse and breathing, not finding one he started CPR and after a few seconds the man started to sputter and Mike turned him onto his side as an ambulance pulled up beside them and two paramedics jumped out and ran to them.

Mike moved backwards and sat down onto the sand as he watched the paramedics work, the surfer was breathing but unconscious and they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Are you okay, kid?" The paramedic who closed the doors to the ambulance kneeled in front of Mike to check him over. "Nice work, you saved that mans life."

"Thanks." Mike smiled a small smile.

"Are you okay?" The paramedic asked again as he looked at Mike's left wrist which was starting bruise and swollen.

"Yeah." Mike shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath to slow his breathing."Just a little bruised, we hit one of the pillars, I think he hit his head."

"Okay." The paramedic stood up. "We must go now, but you sure that you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mike smiled and waved as the paramedic got into the ambulance and drove away.

For a few minutes Mike just sat there on the beach, calming his breath before he got up and started to walk towards the house.

As he made his way towards to house and the adrenaline faded he started to shiver in his wet and colds clothes, he felt his whole left side starting to bruise making him limp slightly and not wanting to take any to deep breaths.

Mike made his way slowly up the stairs to the door, opened it, got inside and moved towards the stairs.

"What tha hell, Mike!" Briggs moved in front of Mike anger clear in his face and in his voice. "Where have you been and why aren't you answering your phone?"

Mike's eyes widened as he saw that his run and rescue had taken 45 minutes longer than his usual run, then he felt for his phone which was still in his pocket in his wet pants.

"I lost track of time..." Mike started to say but Briggs interrupted him.

"Lost track of time?!" Briggs almost yelled his brown eyes flashing in his anger.

"Something happened and..." Mike swallowed and tried to meet Briggs eyes and he held out the dripping phone to the older man..

"I don't want to hear your excuse!" Briggs grabbed the phone, took a step back and took a deep breath. "You are on house duty today! I want the kitchen, common area and every bathroom spotless!"

"But.." Mike was speechless, they were gonna do a drug bust today with Mike as the undercover.

"No buts! You are not coming!" Briggs thew the phone in the trash as he proceeded out of the room and slammed the door closed.

"Harsh, man." Johnny said as he slipped out of the kitchen with an apologetic look at Mike before following Briggs out.

Mike's face flushed with embarrassment but thankfully the others had already gone out so no one but Johnny had witnessed his dress down.

The shivers intensified and Mike made his way up the stairs into his room, slowly he peeled of his still wet clothes and groan out loud as he took of his shirt as the movement hurt like hell.

He got the shirt off and then he turned to look into the full length mirror and gasped a little as he saw his whole left side, from his armpit down to his thigh was already showing bruised skin.

That gonna hurt like hell tomorrow, he thought as he made his way into the shower and turned on the hot water and ducked into the spray of water.

Mike let out a sigh as the warm water turned his cold body warm and it lessened the pain, then the water turned colder and he shut it off, got out of the shower and started to drying himself.

His left wrist was bother him a little but the swelling had stopped and started to go down but the bruises stood out.

He walked over to his room, took out a new pair boxers, a pair of sweatpants and a thin long sleeved shirt and put them on before he made his way down to the kitchen to start the cleaning.

–-

A couple of hours later he was finished, the house was spotless and Mike had started on making dinner and was stirring in a pot when Johnny made his way into the kitchen.

"Man, it smells nice!" Johnny exclaimed as he leaned forward to sniff.

"Good." Mike said his voice cracking a little. His throat was a bit dry and unused as he had been by himself all day. He held out the spoon so Johnny could taste it.

"Damn, Mikey! That tasted soo good!" Johnny smiled wide and licked his lips.

"Really?" Mike smiled a small smile as Johnny nodded. "Good, it's a peace offering for almost burning Hectors."

"And for pissing Briggs off this morning?" Johnny smiled big, then ruffled Mike's hair as the younger agent nodded at his words. "A good start."

Johnny walked out off the kitchen and Mike let out a breath, happy that Johnny seemed to have forgiven him for his screw up.

He stirred to pot, then he opened the kitchen cabinet over him and reached for the salt when.

"Shit, Mike." Johnny was back into the kitchen and when Mike had reached for the salt his shirt had ridden up and showed a bit of his bruised side. "What happened?"

With no regards for personal space Johnny was beside Mike and lifted his shirt to check the younger agent.

"Johnny!" Mike squealed and blushed furiously as he tried to push down his shirt. "I'm fine. It's just some bruises."

"That's a major bruise. What happened?" Johnny repeated himself glaring at Mike before carefully prodding the bruising over Mike's ribs.

Mike winced a little at the prodding but he knew that it was just bruises, he had broken his ribs before and it hurt much more.

"Nothing happened." Mike started to say but let small scream when Johnny grabbed the lining of his pants and pulled it down a little. "Johnny!"

"Have to check it out. How is your hip?" Johnny prodded carefully as he looked up at Mike.

"I'm fine." Mike said as he looked down at the other man. "Just a little sore, nothing is broken I promise."

"You sure?" Johnny lifted an eyebrow as he stood up, feeling a little relived at the younger mans nod but still worried and he grabbed the hem of the shirt to double check. "Man, you are skinny. But seriously what happened?"

"I'm not skinny!" Mike said a little offended. Then he turned back to the sauce to stir it collecting his thoughts. "When I was out on my run this morning a surfer came to close to the pier and he crashed into the water, I jumped in after him and we hit one of the pillars. Then I grabbed him and got him back to shore."

"Shit, man." Johnny smiled as he leaned close to Mike. "You are a real hero."

"Not really." Mike said blushing as he looked down into the pot.

"Why didn't you tell Briggs?" Johnny said.

"Tell Briggs what?" Briggs made his way into the kitchen, stopped and leaned against the kitchen counter with one hip with his arms across his chest.

"That Mike..." Johnny started but was interrupted by Mike.

"I have cleaned the whole house, sir." Mike said glancing at Briggs and than at the pot. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"But..." Johnny said confused.

"That's what he meant." Mike said elbowing Johnny in the side not wanting to tell Briggs what happened because he was sure Briggs wasn't interested in what happened.

"Sure." Briggs said as he moved out of the kitchen leaving the two men.

"Man, why didn't you tell him?" Johnny asked as he punched Mike lightly on the arm."That's why you where late this morning and why your phone broke."

"Because he doesn't want to know that." Mike sighed. "Today is just another screw up in the Mike screw up book no matter what I tell him."

"But Mike you didn't screw up, you saved someones life." Johnny couldn't believe what Mike was saying.

"Please Johnny. Let it go." Mike moved away from the stove and started to take out plates to set the table. "Can you let everyone know that dinner is ready?"

Johnny nodded and left Mike alone as he called for the others.

–-

At least dinner was a success, everyone liked the food and Johnny exclaimed loudly that Mike was forgiven for almost burning Hectors.

Mike sat back in his chair, he rubbed his temples as a headache started to build, he pushed away his plate as he started to feel a little nauseous.

He watched everyone eat and talk, not really apart of the discussion but with a small smile on his face, glad that everyone was enjoying themselves.

As he watched the others talk and laugh he thought to himself that this must be how a real family was, he himself never had a family so this was a foreign concept to him.

Mike looked up at and meet Johnny's eyes that were silently asking him if he was okay, the younger agent just smiled, nodded and Johnny smiled back, relief clear in his eyes.

Mike looked down at his barley half eaten plate when he felt eyes on him again and he looked up and met Briggs eyes.

The older agents eyes where unreadable and Mike swallowed thickly, looking away as he tried to listen to the others.

The time flied by and soon it was time to clear the table, Charlie opened the fridge and pulled out six pack of beer.

"We're gonna go down to beach and have a bonfire." She said as he turned to Mike."You gonna come?"

"No, thanks." Mike smiled at her. "I'm just gonna clean this up and then hit the bed."

"You sure?" Charlie asked and at Mikes nod she squeezed his arm before walking out, "Thanks for dinner, Mike."

Mike started to clean the dishes and about half way thru he felt the headache intensified and he started to feel cold and warm at the same time then he shivered slightly.

"Dammit, I don't want to get sick." He thought to himself as he finished the dishes and put them away but at least tomorrow was his day off and he could lay in bed all day.

He made his way slowly up the stairs and to his room, feeling exhausted and he pulled the covers off his bed before laying down.

For a few minutes he lay there shivering before he fell into a troubled sleep, he never noticed when the others came home or that his door opened two times allowing two different someones check on him.

–-

Mike startled awake, his headache had grown into a full blown migraine and he really needed to go to the bathroom.

He squinted at the alarm clock, the bright numbers feeling like small suns and made his migraine worsen, noticing that it was still very early and he knew that the others would be sleeping soundly so slowly he made his way towards the bathroom.

His head was spinning as he got into the bathroom and the nausea grew stronger and just after he relived his bladder and flushed he had to crash down onto his knees and emptied his stomach.

Mike reached up and flushed the toilet and then sat back down trying to get his breathing under control, puking really had hurt his bruised side but he got his breathing under control and he started to shiver on the cold floor.

Taking a deep breath he carefully stood up and he was forced to hold onto the wall as he grew really dizzy and his migraine grew even worse.

He closed his eyes and made his way slowly out of the bathroom and into the corridor, shivers racking his body and just as he reach his door a deep cough made it's way out and he gripped the door frame in a white knuckled grip as the cough made his migraine spike and the pain in his bruised ribs grew and he was falling when he felt a strong arm catch him around his waist.

He heard a voice from far away calling his name but he couldn't answer because the pain became to much and his legs gave out.

Mike didn't black out, even if he wished he would have, instead he felt someone pick him up, carried him and laid him carefully down on his bed.

The shivers grew stronger and strangely he felt really warm, the bed shook and like in a dream he heard a voice:

"Dammit Mike. You are really hot." He tried not to lean into the cool hand on his forehead but it felt so good and he let out a low whimper when it disappeared.

For a while he lay alone in his bed, coughing a little and shivering, not really asleep and not really awake at the same time.

Then he felt the bed dip as someone sat down beside him, gently shaking his shoulder and he heard someone speak.

"Hey, Mike. I want you to take these pills, okay?" The voice was hushed and Mike opened his eyes but closed them tightly again as the light felt like it was stabbing his eyes.

He felt a cold hand gently holding him behind his head and holding it up as a hand held two pills to his mouth coaxing them in and before he tried to dry swallow them a glass appeared at his lips and he could drink some water, washing down the pills.

"There you go, kid." The deep voice said, then a cool washcloth was laid down on his forehead and he let out a sigh. "Try to get some sleep."

And after a few minutes blessed sleep surrounded Mike and he feel into a deep sleep, not knowing that someone sat watching over him.

–-

Next time Mike woke up he felt really fuzzy but the migraine was gone, the nausea gone, so he rolled onto his back only feeling a slight pain in his bruised side and when he slowly blinked his eyes open the light didn't send spikes of pain thru his head.

"You awake, kid?" A deep voice said, startling Mike real bad making him shake the bed.

"Easy there, Mike."

The young man turned towards the voice and saw Briggs sitting in a chair closed to the bed, Mike flushed bright bed as he saw the older man.

"How are you feeling?" Briggs asked as he got out of the chair and keeled in front of Mike.

"Better, thanks." Mike croaked, then swallowed as he looked into brown eyes, shame and embarrassment clear on his face. "Don't tell me I woke you up?" He already knew the answer but he hoped it wasn't so.

"Luckily for you I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you collapse and got to you just before you fell flat on your face." Briggs smiled as he felt Mikes forehead. "Your fever have gone down but it was really high before. I want you to take these so it won't get that high again." He held out two pills which Mike accepted, put them into his mouth and swallowed down with water as Briggs handed him a glass.

"Thanks." Mike looked away still ashamed for showing weakness in front of Briggs.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened on the beach?" Briggs sat the glass back onto the table and turned back to the younger agent. "And that you were hurt?"

"Uhmm..." Mike wracked his brain for a good answer.

"Just tell me the truth, Mike." Briggs said with a low voice looking deep into clear blue eyes.

"It was hard to get a word in." Mike said.

"I get that, sometimes when I get angry I just shut down but what about after that? Before dinner."

"I..." Mike didn't know what to say. "I didn't know how to say it. I know you see me as screw up and I didn't want you to think that I would brag about something like that to get me off the hook. Make you think even less about me that you do already."

"Mike..."

"I know that I'm really worthless at this undercover thing, socially awkward and so on." Mike said daring to interrupt the older agent. "But I'm really trying and I really want to be apart of this house."

"Mike." Briggs took a deep breath. "You are not worthless, you are just green and everyone makes mistakes when they are green." He gently grabbed Mike by his chin as the young man turned away and turned him back. "And telling someone that you saved another mans life ain't bragging."

For a moment both men were silent and just looked at each other, Mike trying to understand what Briggs was saying not used to praise from people close to him.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, kid." Briggs said as he stood up. "I'm just going to go down and grab some breakfast, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." Mike said not feeling up to eat anything yet.

"You will get away with it for now, kid." Briggs said as he walked out of the room. "But I agree with Johnny that you are to skinny. We need to fatten you up a little."


End file.
